


His Angel Phantom x reader

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez





	His Angel Phantom x reader

You loved your little sister. After your father died you took over watching her. Of course Madam Girie helped you. She made sure you kept dancing and singing. The phantom kept an eye on you as you grew, he also watching your sister. Both of you were beautiful, but he took a liking to you. You watched as Christine and Meg danced when you heard a voice.

"(Y/n) come now darling. I need to see you." You looked around not seeing anything. "Come on follow my voice my dear angel." 

You nodded to your sister to let her know that you were headed out and then you began to walk. At random you would hear voices, a call of want. "Where are you?" You asked softly. Silence, suddenly the lights went out. You didn't scream.

You had been seeing things lately hearing weird things. You closed your eyes as you felt a hand run down your body. "My angel of music." He whispered. You looked up to see a man half his face covered by a mask. "Come with me love." He said pulling your hand along. You followed and nodded he smiled. Soon he began to sing to you. You followed suit and soon were on a small boat going across a small lake. 

"I've been watching you for a while now." He said with a smile. He took your hand and helped you on to land. "I want to show you what you've inspired." 

You smiled as he began to play the piano. "It's beautiful." You said softly watching him with interest. "Why have you brought me here?" You asked. 

He took your hand and showed you a white dress you realized it was a wedding dress. You pointed at it then fainted in surprise. He picked you up and laid you out in the bed. Your (h/c) hair was displaced around your head and your (f/c) clothes were no longer on you nicely. They were ruffled and all over. When you woke the phantom was watching you. You sat back. 

"Sorry..for scaring you I just..I love you (y/n)." You smiled softly. He held your hands. "Your Sister she's looking for you."

You nodded realizing Christine couldn't know. No one could no. 

"I don't want to leave you here."

"Its alright." He said as he leaned close to you the two of you starting into each others eyes. Your own (e/c) eyes were sparkling. He smirked.

He took you to your room through tunnels and corridors. As you entered he kissed your cheek and disappeared. You laid on your bed for a moment when your sister walked in. "Christine?" You asked.

"There you are I've been looking all over Roul and me, we are dating now."

You smiled happy for your sister. "Just as long as he doesn't do anything stupid I'm okay with it." 

She giggled at you and left again. You wanted the phantom, the dress had just been a surprise. You never expected anything like that. He seemed kind and caring, yet you knew he had killed. 

You left to practice for your play. As you walked down the hallway Collate appeared from behind a door. "Hello little toad. How about you stay out of my way." She said pushing you against the wall. You glared at her. Collate giggled as she ran off to sing. 

As she began to sing you danced as you were supposed to watching her with your piercing (e/c) eyes. You were angry, she had tried to hurt you. Suddenly the set came down falling on top of her. 

"If these things keep hanging this thing will not happen!" She yelled as she stormed off. You watched. 

"Who is going to sing now?!" The opera owners yelled. Christine piped up. 

"My Sister can sing it." She said, you looked at her. 

"Will you sing it, (y/n)?" They asked raising grey eyebrows. 

"Yes if I must." You replied. 

Colleta ran off angry that you had taken over so quickly. They knew you were a good singer and as you began to sing the aria everyone stopped to watch you. 

Soon you were singing every night for hours at a time. The phantom watched you from certain places leaving a single red rose with a green ribbon on your bed. You smiled seeing it each night. 

There was a knock on your door. You headed to it with question unsure of who to expect. 

It was a man you'd never seen before. He closed the door behind you and handed you a box of chocolate and roses. "My name is Ramund Wolforsh. I wanted to ask you to go on a date with me." 

You stepped back fearful. "I Uhm have things to do you know.." you began as he placed a hand on your wrist. You pulled away crashing into the mirror. As the mirror shattered Ramund stepped back in horror, you felt a body behind you. 

You looked up to see the phantom standing above you. "(Y/n) to the boat." The phantom growled. You nodded and rushed down the corridors. 

You turned back to see the phantom take tackle him and wrap a noose around his neck. His screams soon became muffled. You sat on the boat, you watched the phantom drag the body to the water, he dropped his body in it and held you close. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

You nodded. "I love you.. thank you."

He looked down at you. "I love you too." He said with a smile. He took you to his place of hiding. He held you tight. 

"They will begin to worry." He said. 

"Let them worry, take me away from here. We can go somewhere." You said. 

He smiled and kissed you. "Go pack your bags, I'll come get you in a moment. Let me get my things. We shall go." 

You smiled and nodded running up after he brought you back to a place to get to your room. You packed your bags and left a letter to your sister.

"I love you Christine, please be safe. I will keep in touch with you the best I can." You smiled and rushed back to the phantom. He took you in his arms and held you tight. 

You were starting a new life together. You were safe. He kissed you deeply.


End file.
